User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: Froshes
'INTRO' Welcome y'all!!! It's official! TGDG 4 just started! I am so excited I cannot even express my feelings!!! This cycle will be awesome! We've got the fiercest competitors and some amazing challenges and twists coming! To all of our contenders, I wish you the greatest start! Don't ever forget to have fun! Good luck! ;) . 'HOW IT WORKS' Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10 by each judge. The add-up of all of the judges' scores will be your CH (Challenge) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 5 scale grade. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The student with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The two students with the lowest scores though, will get to battle against each other in an #ArtBattle. 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 1 - "A UNIQUE ID"' Let's get it ooooooon! :D This cycle we will start with small steps. Your first challenge we decided must be something simple. You will just have to design your own flag advertisers! You must give them your personality and totally express yourself. You must: 1. Make your flag ads in a square shape. 2. Add your in-game avatar to your flag advertiser. 3. Add your username. 4. Add your favourite color on the flag's color scheme. 5. Add three different adjectives that describe your personality. These flyers will be the main inspiration for your actual official ad flyers. That means that I'll create your advertiser flyers based on your designs, so think wisely! Well, relax, sit back and create something beautiful. Give it your all! SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . ''THE STUDENT(S) CHICHITHEMONKEY TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' DERPTHEMERP TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' JDLOVER12 TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' MISTY MELISSA TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' ZODIAC GIRAFFE TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' JD4SURVIVOR TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' JUSTVLADIK4KIDES TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' OZCAR_LIAMZ_TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' YOSOYARI TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' XINAGRIMMIELOVE TGDGFnSAvatar.png|'SUBMITTED!' 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' ''(THE RESULTS:) Chichithemonkey - 4 votes DerpTheMerp - 5 votes JDLover12 - 4 votes MistyMelissa - 4 votes ZodiacGiraffe - 10 votes JD4SURVIVOR - 10 votes JustVladik4kides - 11 votes OZCAR LIAMZ - 4 votes YoSoyAri - 3 votes XinaGrimmieLove - 5 votes . There will be no deadline but please submit asap. The ideal would be to take 2 days max. We would appreciate it. Good luck! See y'all soon! ;) ,your judges, S10K, JDisbae and Matusmati. . AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:... 'THE CREATIONS:' ' flag chichithemonkey.png DERP_TGDGEp1.png JDLover12_TGDG_Episode1_Challenge.png MMFlag.png TGDGZodiID.png JD4SURVIVOR_TGDGEp1.png flag_v4k.png flag4tgdg.png aflag.png IMG_20171230_095622.jpg ' 'THE JUDGING:' Hello everybody! The time you've been eagerly waiting for is here! It's the first ever judging of the cycle! The sophs already know how this feels but the froshes seem to be sitting at their seats' edges! Anyway, let's start. If I call your name, please step forward. . OZCAR LIAMZ, Chichithemonkey, MistyMelissa, DerpTheMerp and ZodiacGiraffe. . You guys are safe. Congratulations! Now, JDLover12, JD4SURVIVOR, JustVladik4kides, XinaGrimmieLove and YoSoyAri, you all gave the best and worst performances of this episode. Let's see how you did... First up, JDLover12. MATUSMATI: I see your flag design really flat, you could had made some other stuff on it, maybe the words could have a shadow, or maybe they can be a little bit smaller, or in the centre of the flag, same with the avatar, i just say that you could have done better, this seems to be lazy in my opinion JDisbae: This, to use a kind word, was flat. I literally saw no personality or spunk. I would’ve added something more and a more out there background. Also describing yourself as flop isn’t being confident in yourself, that's honestly putting me off even more. I know you have it in you to create something great, don’t waste this opportunity because I felt like you didn’t really try this episode. Someone10000: Just like how everyone said, this is not the best you could have done. The flag itself really hasn't got anything that gets me pumped. However, I know you can do better. I know you have great potential and I really believe in your skills. Next up, JD4SURVIVOR. MATUSMATI: Wow, are you running for president or something? this looks like a politics advertising, i really like how it's all put together, and the purple color sheme looks good in this, good job! JDisbae: This is really appealing to the eye, the purple is so soothing yet also so catching. This piece is put together so amazingly, well done. Someone10000: I really enjoy this piece too. You are so smooth! Well, there is a wow factor missing but it's a pretty great start for you. I mean, you did not push me to 100, you pushed me to 98. You didn't give that spark you know. Good job though. Next up, JustVladik4kides. MATUSMATI: WOW, This is amazing, the concept, the colors, all the design, i just love it, but the adjetives are not there... JDisbae: Besides those ‘white stains’ this is a really good design. It’s really powerful and it demands your attention, Taylor was found shaking, the adjectives are missing tho... Someone10000: Dude! This is giving me SO much character! I think you dag into that challenge the most out of every artist here. BUT, where are the adjectives? C'mon! Had you read the challenge description more carefully you could have had this in the bag. Next up, XinaGrimmieLove. MATUSMATI: I like the galaxy background, the avatar and name could be kinda bigger and the adjetives are a little bit lost with the background, maybe you could have give them a glow or a shadow. JDisbae: I liked the idea but I think it wasn’t executed well, the words blend into the background and don’t pop, it’s also a bit simple maybe add something a bit more that shows your personality. It just feels meh and was forgetable. Someone10000: I am in love with the color scheme of this and the way you matched the avatar with the actual flag. However I agree with what the other two said. They key-word is contrast. You are missing contrast. Last but not least, YoSoyAri. MATUSMATI: There's a lot of stuff up in here. Coaches, emojis, safe and sound background... Well i think that if you administrate the colors and spaces better, this could have been much better, for me it's just a mix up of pictures. JDisbae: Looking at this was a bit funny, I liked it but I don’t think it blended well, with the coaches and the emojis i don't really get how it is ‘You’. Someone10000: First of all, you are missing the adjectives. I think you tried to add the emojis instead of the adjectives to describe your personality but that didn't work (if it was really what you were going for). Anyways, this really comes across as too messy. I expected more from you. . So, one of you is the episode winner and two of you are the bottom-two. JustVladik4kides, you are safe. JD4SURVIVOR, you are the winner of this episode! Congratulations! An advantage will be waiting for you on the next episode. You both can now go. See you guys soon! ;) Now XinaGrimmieLove, JDLover12 and YoSoyAri, you have the 3 lowest scores. YoSoyAri, I'm sorry but you are going in an ArtBattle. XinaGrimmieLove, you are safe. That means that JDLover12, you are going in an ArtBattle as well. . So, JDLover12 and YoSoyAri, you are about to battle it out. You both have a second chance to prove your abilities and save yourself from elimination. Here's how it will work. Both of you must send to my e-mail a JD square for the song "You Don't Know Me" by Jax Jones ft. RAYE. Then, based on your two entries, the three judges will vote for who they want to keep in the competition. The artist with the most votes will stay but the artist with the least amount of votes will get eliminated. Guys, do your best. Really. Give it your all. This is a second chance given to you so show us that you deserve it. SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . See you guys soon. I wish to both of you the bestest of luck. . So, we have the results. First, here is what the bottom two made: YouDontKnowMeTGDG_Cover_Generic.png|'JDLover12' You Dont Now Me.png|'YoSoyAri' Now, JDisbae and Mati, let's vote. JDisbae, you go first. - Sorry YoSoyAri but I’m picking JDlover12, both backgrounds are lacking for me so it came down to which coach grabbed my attention, that was yours jdlover12, because I could see that coach fitting the song while I can’t picture Ari’s. Sorry. JDLover12 (1) - YoSoyAri (0) Here's what I think. - Now, honestly, the first one is edited better. The color scheme is kinda dull but the other one’s is duller. I mean, there’s a little chance I could mistake this for a real JD coach but there’s no chance to mistake the other for a real JD coach. JDLover12 gets the win to me but both of the creations are not giving me any "wow"s. JDLover12 (2) - YoSoyAri (0) It's decided. JDLover12 is safe from elimination but let's see how Matusmati's vote fell. (Matusmati:) - I would like to save JDLover12 because even if it has a similar background to the cover of tthe song (same as YoSoyAri) the coach is better made, and more just dance-ish than YoSoyAri's. By the way, i would like a different color palette for both coaches, they look kinda boring to me, but JDLover12's is more realistic JDLover12 (3) - YoSoyAri (0) . So, I'm very sorry to say this but YoSoyAri, you are eliminated. It's shocking to see a returnee go first but I think it just wasn't a lucky day for you. Had you been more prepared you would have excelled just like how you did in every past cycle you took part in. Thank you for being with us this one more time. We will always know what a great creator you are. ;) JDLover12, you are safe. You may now join the others. This episode was crazy! See you guys on episode 2 where more shocking and juicy moments will take place. Now, enjoy whatever you're doing and don't forget to always have fun! ;) ,your hosts, S10K and JDisbae. . Category:Blog posts